


The Sevens Family History, from the Clone Wars to the First Order

by KGoblin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Battle Description, Canon Character of Color, F/F, F/M, Family History, Found Family, History Class, Lineage, M/M, Mandalorian Culture, Propaganda, Timeline, character history
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KGoblin/pseuds/KGoblin
Summary: CT-7777, "Sevens". Captain Jerard Sevens of the Imperial Navy. Gunnery Sergeant Wine Ketevor-Sevens of the First Order. These are decorated officers in the history of the galaxy, though you may not know their names. This is the story of their family history.





	The Sevens Family History, from the Clone Wars to the First Order

**Author's Note:**

> This is a general history of three OCs of mine throughout the Skywalker era of Star Wars. They can be used in your fics if you ask for permission first. I do not own the Star Wars setting or any canon characters therein.

CT-7777, "Sevens", was a member of the 34th Attack Battalion of the Grand Army of the Republic, during the Clone Wars. He was first deployed in the Siege of Dantooine in 22 BBY and showed great tactical savvy as well as leadership skills and a relentless drive to survive. After the 34th Attack Battalion was ambushed during a sweep of the small city of Gurkona, Sevens rallied his fellow troopers and led them to the city hall, where the 114 surviving troopers managed to hold off an estimated 1653 B1 battle droids, 402 B2 super battle droids, 98 droidekas, 44 DSD1 dwarf spider droids, and 16 AAT-1 Hover Tanks. CT-7777 made superb use of local knowledge, provided by a farmer named Jura Prill, and surrounding terrain. The city of Gurkona is situated in a former mining quarry, with most of the city infrastructure being carved directly out of the stone. The battle, now known as the Defense of Gurkona, lasted for two Dantooinian days before Republic reinforcements arrived. In that time, Sevens' leadership of the 34th Attack Battalion had been thoroughly cemented in the minds of his fellow troopers. After the initial ambush and retreat to the city hall, in which over 700 clone troopers and the Jedi General accompanying them were killed, Sevens' effective leadership and planning during the Defense of Gurkona saw only three casualties, none of which were worse than glancing blows, and no fatalities. Upon return to Coruscant, CT-7777 was awarded the Chancellor's Service Medal and promoted to the rank of captain.

The 34th Attack Battalion was resupplied and manned by the troopers from three decimated battalions( the 2nd Scout, 609th Attack, and 494th Attack) as well as 60 clone troopers who had not yet seen battle, known colloquially as 'shinies'. Captain Sevens was installed as the commander of the battalion under their new general, Jedi Knight Deka N'Variin. The newly reformed 34th were then sent to assault a suspected Separatist base on the planet Sevarcos II, Sevarcos system, Tamarin sector. The 34th were again ambushed upon landing on the planet, losing their landing shuttles and 413 clone troopers. Captain Sevens and General N'Variin managed to lead their remaining forces into a subterranean tunnel system. With General N'Variin focused on healing their 116 injured troopers, Captain Sevens selected a group of 50 volunteer troopers to form a guard patrol. This small force, subsequently dubbed 'Numb Squad', aided Captain Sevens in guarding the entrance to the tunnel system as Separatist forces tried to enter and rout the battalion. Captain Sevens and Numb Squad managed to hold off the Separatist forces for six standard hours while General N'Variin got the rest of the battalion prepped for a counter attack, which was successful. Captain Sevens and General N'Variin then led the 34th to complete their original mission.

Captain Sevens and General N'Variin divided the 34th Attack Battalion into two companies, Jack Company and Jester Company, and led these companies in a flanking assault on the Separatist base. Captain Sevens led Jack Company in the Southern fork of the assault, while General N'Variin led Jester Company to the North. Rough terrain caused Jack Company to arrive almost an hour later than Jester Company, resulting in the near total loss of Jester Company. Captain Sevens led the charge into the battle from the South, surprising the Separatist forces with a lighting strike assault from behind and rescuing the remaining 63 men of Jester Company. Captain Sevens recovered the lightsaber of General N'Variin, who had been killed just before his arrival, but never returned it to the Jedi Temple, instead keeping it as a reminder of the battle and an emergency weapon. The remaining 509 troopers of the 34th Attack Battalion were installed as a temporary defense force in the Separatist base until a Republic Star Destroyer, the _Sojourn,_ arrived with shuttles to evacuate them.

The 34th Attack Battalion was sent back to Kamino for shore leave and resupply just before the Raid on Kamino. Captain Sevens was in dress uniform at the time, instructing a group of new cadets in weapons training when the attack began. Knowing the cadets were capable of using a blaster rifle, he managed to convert their training rifles to fire lethal blasts and ordered them to barricade themselves in a storage room. Captain Sevens remained outside of the room, armed with a DC17 blaster pistol, a backpack full of flash grenades, and a portable automated turret. CT-7777 managed to fend off 94 B1 battle droids as well as 6 B2 super battle droids before the Raid ended. He was wounded during the battle, having been shot three times in the left leg and once in the left shoulder. These injuries left Captain Sevens to recover in Kamino's medical facilities while the 34th were deployed without him.

During his recovery, Captain Sevens met and formed a friendship with Jedi Knight Segritte Aris, who oversaw his healing. The two formed a deep relationship, going so far as to suggest deserting the Republic to start a domestic life together. When Captain Sevens completed his recovery, Knight Aris was redeployed as a healer along with the 34th Attack Battalion, which had been reformed into a defense force deployed to the Kuat shipyards. The 34th remained at the Kuat shipyards until Order 66 was issued.

When Order 66 was issued, Captain Sevens was given special orders to arrest Knight Aris instead of eliminating her, as Chancellor Palpatine was interested in turning some Jedi to the Dark Side to serve as Inquisitors. Knight Aris, when approached by the 34th to be captured, surrendered rather than kill the clones that had become like family to her. Captain Sevens and Numb Squad transported Knight Aris to Coruscant, where she was transferred to the new Imperial prison. Captain Sevens was then assigned as Knight Aris' guard, to prevent any attempt to escape. Following sixteen days of torture and mental manipulation, Knight Aris became Twelfth Sister of the Inquisitorius.

Captain Sevens and Numb Squad were put under the command of Twelfth Sister and sent to hunt down those Jedi that were considered minor threats, including a group of two former Padawans that had snuck away from the Jedi Temple coincidentally just before Order 66. Twelfth Sister and Captain Sevens continued to foster a relationship together during their missions, resulting in the conception and birth of a non-Force sensitive son, whom was named Jerard Sevens and given over to the Imperial Academy to be raised and trained as an officer of the Imperial Navy. Twelfth Sister and Captain Sevens were congratulated for their parenthood, though Twelfth Sister was distraught over being separated from her child.

Soon after, Captain Sevens discovered his old equipment during a routine inventory check. Among the items found was the lightsaber of Knight Deka N'Variin, as well as that of Knight Segritte Aris. Seeing the two sabers, as well as their residual energies in the Force, eroded the loyalties implanted by the inhibitor chip in Sevens' mind. He kept this change of loyalty to himself until he convinced Twelfth Sister to help him flee the Empire. The two went missing for many years, until the rise of the New Republic. Twelfth Sister, then going by her original identity of Jedi Knight Segritte Aris, approached the New Republic with a dying Captain Sevens, pleading for medical aid. Captain Sevens was hospitalized for the following six months, and passed away peacefully in his sleep, due to complications from his accelerated aging.


End file.
